1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to annular structures and devices for positioning the same and, more particularly, to hubs for positioning annular structures, gaskets and the like for use in conjunction with circular stapling devices, for reducing occurrences of leaking, bleeding and/or stricture.
2. Background of Related Art
Staples have traditionally been used to replace suturing when joining or anastomosing various body structures, such as, for example, the bowel or bronchus. The surgical stapling devices employed to apply these staples are generally designed to simultaneously cut and seal an extended segment of tissue in a patient, thus vastly reducing the time and risks of such procedures.
Linear or annular surgical stapling devices are employed by surgeons to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more linear rows of surgical fasteners, e.g., staples or two-part fasteners, to body tissue for the purpose of joining segments of body tissue together and/or for the creation of anastomoses. Linear surgical stapling devices generally include a pair of jaws or finger-like structures between which body tissue to be joined is placed. When the surgical stapling device is actuated and/or “fired”, firing bars move longitudinally and contact staple drive members in one of the jaws, and surgical staples are pushed through the body tissue and into/against an anvil in the opposite jaw thereby crimping the staples closed. A knife blade may be provided to cut between the rows/lines of staples. Examples of such surgical stapling devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,628, 5,014,899 and 5,040,715, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Annular surgical stapling devices generally include an annular staple cartridge assembly including a plurality of annular rows of staples, typically two, an anvil assembly operatively associated with the annular cartridge assembly, and an annular blade disposed internal of the rows of staples. Examples of such annular surgical stapling devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,857 and 5,915,616 to Robertson et al., the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
For most procedures, the use of bare staples, with the staples in direct contact with the patient's tissue, is generally acceptable. The integrity of the tissue will normally serve to prevent the staples from tearing out of the tissue and compromising the sealing before healing has occurred. However, in some surgical operations, surgical supports, e.g., meshes, are employed by surgeons to bridge, repair and/or reinforce tissue defects with a patient, especially those occurring in the abdominal wall, chest wall, diaphragm and other musculo-aponeurotic areas of the body. Examples of surgical supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,054,406, 3,124,136, 4,347,847, 4,655,221, 4,838,884 and 5,002,551, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
When the staples are applied in surgical procedures utilizing surgical supports (i.e., reinforcing material), the legs of the staple typically pass from the cartridge jaw through a layer of the surgical support, and through the patient's tissue before encountering the anvil jaw. In an alternative procedure, the legs of the staple typically pass from the cartridge jaw through a first layer of the surgical support, then through the patient's tissue, and finally through a second layer of the surgical support before encountering the anvil jaw. With the staples in place, the stapled tissue is clamped between the layers of the surgical support.
The surgical supports described above are used in conjunction with linear surgical stapling devices. An end-to-end anastomosis stapler such as a Model “EEA™”, instrument is available from United States Surgical, a Division of Tyco Health-Care Group, LP, Norwalk, Conn. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,979 to Green et al. In general, an end-to-end anastomosis stapler typically places an array of staples into the approximated sections of a patient's bowel or other tubular organs. The resulting anastomosis contains an inverted section of bowel which contains numerous “B” shaped staples to maintain a secure connection between the approximated sections of bowel.
In addition to the use of surgical staples, biological tissue adhesives have been developed for tissue repair and the creation of anastomoses. Generally, biological adhesives bond separated tissues together to aid in the healing process and to enhance the tissue strength. Such adhesives may be used instead of suturing and stapling, for example, in surgical procedures, for the repair of tissue or the creation of anastomoses.
In addition to the use of biological adhesives, following the formation of the anastomosis, a separate instrument or device is used to apply biological sealants to the anastomosis. Typically, in a separate step, the biological sealants are applied to the outer surface of the anastomosis by spraying on, brushing on, swabbing on, any combinations thereof, or any other method contemplated by those skilled in the art. The biological sealants act to reduce and/or stop the incidents of leakage from the anastomosis.
One possible side effect of any end-to-end bowel anastomosis is its tendency to stenos over time, which stenosis can decrease the diameter of the lumen over time. Accordingly, the need exists for a structure which assists in maintaining the lumen of the anastomosed bowel or other tubular organ open over time.
The application of a suitable biocompatible adhesive offers many advantages to the patient and the surgeon alike, such as, for example, the possible reduction in the number of staples used, immediate sealing of the tissue being treated, a strengthening of the anastomosis, and a reduction in the occurrence of bleeding from the blood vessels, leakage through the tissue joint, and stricture. Moreover, use of biocompatible adhesives tends to minimize foreign body reaction and scarring.
Accordingly, the need exists for devices for properly positioning a structure with respect to opposed tissue which has been transected.